New Mission
by EarthTeleport
Summary: [Sequel BAP Mission – Last Chapter] "Junhong! Berhenti bermain benda itu di saat Daehyun sedang mengalami masa kritis!" "Ne, pelakunya adalah dia." "Aku egois! Aku terlalu iri!" "Kau harus bangun. HARUS!" "Kenapa kau memilih menjadi seorang artis?" "Iya, dan kau Appa-nya…" "Y-yak! Jung Daehyun gombal. Dasar, perayu ulung!" / BAP Fict / Action – Friendship / DLDR – RnR.
1. Chapter 1

**New Mission**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**Cast :: BAP Member**

**Genre :: Friendship – Family – Action – Etc…**

**Length :: Chaptered**

**Rating :: T**

**.**

**Summary :: [Sequel BAP Mission – Chapter 1] Kini, mereka mempunyai jalan yang berbeda. Jika Yongguk dan Himchan sudah diangkat menjadi SWAT Korea Selatan dan Daehyun yang menjadi FBI Amsterdam, maka lain halnya dengan Youngjae, Jongup dan Zelo. Inilah mereka dengan misi yang akan mereka laksanakan. / BAP Fict / Action – Friendship / DLDR – RnR.**

**Disclaimer :: BAP at TS Entertainment. This story is mine~**

**.**

**Typo(s). Bukan EYD. Alur berantakan. Dll~**

**.**

**.**

**Aku dedikasikan buat semua readers yang minta Sequel dari BAP Mission dan juga semua yang berminat dengan kelanjutan kisah mereka ^^**

**[Ini semua full khayalan author. Semuanya hanya fiksi]**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah kelulusannya beberapa bulan yang lalu, disinilah seorang Jung Daehyun berada. Di sebuah _camp_ milik Amsterdam, tempat untuk para FBI Negara berkumpul dan tinggal.

Daehyun terduduk di kasurnya yang bertingkat. Ia berbagi kamar dengan seorang asal Korea yang sama sepertinya, bekerja sebagai FBI di Amsterdam.

Daehyun terlihat memasukkan beberapa pakaian dan peralatan yang sekiranya ia butuhkan untuk misi yang akan ia laksanakan. Sesekali pikirannya menerawang jauh, pada semua _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_-nya yang kini mendapatkan pekerjaan yang berbeda dengan Negara yang berbeda pula.

Terakhir ia bertemu dengan Youngjae adalah saat mereka wisuda, pada hari kelulusan di universitasnya. Saat itu, Youngjae hanya bilang kalau ia harus kembali ke Korea untuk tugasnya karena Yongguk yang mengajukan Youngjae ke bagian kepolisian Negara.

Daehyun juga tau kalau Yongguk dan Himchan sudah masuk pada kelompok **SWAT** Korea Selatan sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu dan yang Daehyun dengar pemerintah Korea sangat membanggakan kemampuan Yongguk dan Himchan.

Untuk Jongup, Daehyun mengetahui dari sedikit kabar bahwa Jongup sudah diangkat menjadi **Secret Service** di Australia dan akan di resmikan serta di latih pada bulan depan setelah ia lulus dari kuliahnya.

Dan Zelo, Daehyun tidak mengetahui apapun tentang _magnae_ itu. Karena sulit sekali untuk menghubungi dan mencari tau tentangnya. Menurut perhitungan Daehyun, saat ini Zelo seharusnya masih belajar di universitasnya bersama dengan Jungkook.

Daehyun tersenyum mengingat semua itu.

Sedangkan dirinya sekarang sudah resmi menjadi **FBI** Amsterdam dan tinggal di _camp_ bersama dengan yang lainnya setelah di latih selama satu bulan penuh.

"Hei, _hyung_. Kau sedang apa? Kenapa melamun? Cepat keluar, waktu makan siang sudah hampir berakhir." Seorang pria menyapa Daehyun, membuat lamunan Daehyun buyar.

Daehyun menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati _roommate_-nya sedang tersenyum padanya. Daehyun balas tersenyum. "Aku sedang membereskan barangku untuk misi selanjutnya. Bukankah sore ini kita sudah harus bersiap, Ilhoon? Aku hanya memasukkan beberapa barang yang aku perlukan." Jawab Daehyun.

Pria itu, -Jung Ilhoon- hanya mengangguk paham. "Aku juga belum bersiap. Hmm, sebaiknya kau makan siang dulu sebelum waktunya habis." Saran Ilhoon. Dia membuka lemarinya dan membawa tasnya yang berukuran sedang, ingin melakukan hal yang sama dengan Daehyun.

Daehyun mengangguk. "Iya, sebentar lagi." Jawab Daehyun.

Daehyun memasukkan beberapa senjata ke dalam tasnya. Dan Ilhoon hanya memperhatikan.

"Kau membawa senjata berapa banyak?" Tanya Ilhoon. Ilhoon memang anak baru yang masuk ke dalam _camp_, pelatihannya baru selesai beberapa minggu yang lalu dan ini merupakan misi pertama untuk Ilhoon.

"Revolver, Derringers, dan Rifles." Jawab Daehyun. "Pelatih mengatakan kalau tiga senjata itu adalah yang paling penting. Sedangkan untuk jenis lain seperti Remington 700, SPR-1, BRNO CZ550 dan lainnya itu sudah di siapkan oleh ketua." Lanjut Daehyun.

Ilhoon hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan kembali pada aktifitasnya.

"Ah! Aku selesai. Kau sudah makan siang, Ilhoon? Kalau belum, ayo kita makan bersama." Ajak Daehyun setelah ia selesai membereskan barangnya.

Ilhoon mendongak untuk menatap Daehyun. "Aku sudah makan tadi. Sebaiknya kau cepat makan sebelum waktu makan siang habis. Karena setelah makan siang akan ada pengarahan untuk misi." Jawab Ilhoon.

Daehyun mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah, aku makan dulu." Daehyun berjalan keluar kamarnya untuk makan siang sebelum melakukan misi resmi sore ini.

**.**

**Character ::**

**Name : Jung Daehyun**

**Birth : June 28****th****, 1993**

**Age : 24**

**Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) – Holland**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongup sedang membenahi barangnya saat itu. Dia memasukkan barangnya ke dua koper besar miliknya.

"Besok, aku akan mulai dilatih untuk tugas mengawal pemimpin Negara. Aku akan berusaha dengan pekerjaan ini." Gumam Jongup.

Wajahnya mengukir senyuman saat tangannya meraih sebuah foto. Yang di dalam foto itu terdapat foto dirinya dan kelima pria lain. Sedang tertawa di tepi pantai. Dirinya sedang memegang pancingan. Zelo sedang memegang ember. Youngjae yang sedang mengapit leher Daehyun dengan lengannya sendiri. Himchan yang sedang berjongkok dengan tangan yang memainkan pasir. Dan Yongguk yang berdiri dengan keren tapi tanpa ekspresi berdiri di paling pinggir.

Sekali lagi, Jongup mengukir senyumannya sambil tangannya yang mengelus satu per satu wajah yang ada di foto itu.

"_Hyung-deul_, Zelo-_ya_. Mulai besok, aku akan menjalani pelatihan resmi di Negara. Aku akan menjadi seorang **Secret Service**. Aku akan menjadi pasukan khusus pengawal pemimpin Negara." Gumam Jongup.

Setelah puas menatapi foto itu, Jongup memasukannya ke dalam kopernya. Ia akan menjalani pelatihan secara resmi di gedung Negara dan setelah di lantik pada acara peresmian, Jongup juga akan tinggal di tempat yang sudah di siapkan oleh Negara untuk para **Secret Service**.

Ini adalah pilihannya sendiri. Menjadi seorang **Secret Service** untuk Australia adalah keputusan terakhirnya. Yongguk awalnya akan mengajukan Jongup untuk ketua agen **FBI** Korea Selatan. Tapi, akhirnya Jongup memilih pilihannya sendiri, menjadi seorang **Secret Service** di Australia.

**.**

**Character ::**

**Name : Moon Jongup**

**Birth : February 5****th****, 1995**

**Age : 22**

**Secret Service – Australia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Youngjae berjalan memasuki wilayah pedesaan. Dengan senyum yang mengembang, ia terus berjalan sambil melihat sekeliling.

Youngjae mangambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Udara di pedesaan memang berbeda. Itulah yang Youngjae pikirkan.

"Disini aku akan mejalankan tugasku." Ucapnya dalam hati. Ia mengambil _smartphone_-nya dan melihat _Google Map_, ia juga mengaktifkan _GPS_ dan bersiap dengan _handguns_ yang tersembunyi di balik jaket tebalnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika transaksi itu akan di lakukan di pedesaan terpencil seperti ini." Youngjae menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

Youngjae berjalan pelan menysuri pesawahan. Ia tersenyum ramah saat menemui beberapa orang yang di temuinya di tengah pesawahan itu.

Mereka seperti saling tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Tapi di balik itu, mereka saling mengagguk, seperti memberikan kode.

Youngjae manatap ke atas langit yang cerah. "Aku tidak ingin terjadi sebuah tembakan di hari cerah seperti ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?" Gumam Youngjae dalam hati.

Dulu, jika hari sangat cerah, Daehyun pasti akan mengajaknya membeli eskrim dengan penyamaran yang begitu lengkap sehingga tidak akan ada yang mengenali mereka, mengingat mereka adalah buronan termahal Korea Selatan yang paling di cari saat itu.

Tapi berbeda dengan sekarang. Semuanya sudah berjalan masing-masing.

"Kalian apa kabar?"

**.**

**Character ::**

**Name : Yoo Youngjae**

**Birth : January 24****th****, 1994**

**Age : 24**

**Central Intelligence Agency (CIA) – South Korea**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Siapkan diri kalian karena kita akan terbang ke Swedia. Secara resmi, pemerintah Swedia meminta bantuan kita untuk memberantas penyalahgunaan alat komunikasi disana. Terjadi sedikit permusuhan diantara menteri komunikasi dengan menteri perhubungan Negara. Ada dalang di balik masalah itu. Siapkan peralatan kalian, senjata, dan lain sebagainya yang di butuhkan. Kita selesaikan dengan cepat tanpa harus menunda waktu lagi. Jung Daehyun, pimpin kelompok dan kita akan bertemu di titik ke tujuh dari timur!"

"Siap, kapten!" Daehyun memberikan hormat dengan tegas dan suara lantang pada seseorang yang di sebutnya kapten. Pemimpin grupnya yang juga menjadi orang yang melatihnya dulu saat di gedung Negara.

**.**

"Kalian adalah pasukan khusus pengawal pemimpin Negara. Kalian di wajibkan untuk mengawasi dan menjaga pemimpin dengan sepenuh hati kalian. Siap mengorbankan nyawa demi keselamatan pemimpin Negara. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti!" Jongup, salah satu dari sekian banyaknya pasukan khusus pengawal pemimpin Negara atau biasa disebut dengan **Secret Service** ikut menjawab dengan tegas dan lancang. Tubuh tegapnya berdiri dengan tegak dan memberikan hormat pada pimpinannya.

"Kalian akan dilatih secara resmi mulai hari ini. Dan kalian akan di tempatkan pada berbagai Negara berbeda setelah kalian resmi menjadi **Secret Service**!"

**.**

Youngjae menempelkan _smartphone_-nya ketelinganya. Di depannya ada sebuah gedung yang sudah tua dan mungkin saja akan hancur jika ada angin yang sedikit kencang bertiup ke barat.

"Bersiap di tempat." Bisiknya.

Youngjae kembali memasukkan _smartphone_-nya kedalam saku jaketnya. Mengambil _handguns_ yang tersimpan di balik jaket tebalnya. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari menerobos pintu gudang tua itu. dan…

BRAK~!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hihihihii~

Ini Sequel BAP Mission chapter 1 ^^ Gimana, lanjut apa hapus ajja? O,O

Disini, fokus ke misi dan juga perjalana masing-masing anggota BAP. Aku belum bisa memperkirakan akan menjadi berapa chapter fanfict ini. Tapi mungkin, selain action dan family, disini akan terasa seperti friendship dan juga… DEATH CHARA! :P

Cast tambahan selalu ada. Tapi kebersamaan para couple gak akan terganggu kok ^^

Mohon review-nya untuk lanjut atau tidak…

Terimakasih banyak buat semua review yang masuk di BAP Mission, dan untuk membuat Sequelnya, ini aku udah kasih meskipun baru sedikit ^^

Untuk PM yang masuk, aku ucapin makasih banget ^^

See you next chap (-^_^-)


	2. Chapter 2

**New Mission**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**Cast :: BAP Member**

**Genre :: Friendship – Family – Action – Etc…**

**Length :: Chaptered**

**Rating :: T**

**.**

**Summary :: [Sequel BAP Mission – Ch 2] / "Penyamaran yang sempurna, Youngjae…" / "…jika aku gagal, apa yang akan terjadi?" / James Van Vazzhour / "Kau kalah, tuan FBI." / Itu terlalu cepat / Berita tentang tewasnya seorang anggota FBI dari tim khusus Amsterdam yang sedang bertugas di Korea. Dan dia… Jung Daehyun. / "Tidak mungkin!" / BAP Fict / Action – Friendship / DLDR – RnR.**

**Disclaimer :: BAP at TS Entertainment. This story is mine~**

**.**

**Typo(s). Bukan EYD. Alur berantakan. Dll~**

**.**

**.**

**Aku dedikasikan buat semua readers yang minta Sequel dari BAP Mission dan juga semua yang berminat dengan kelanjutan kisah mereka ^^**

**Ceritanya disini adalah tahun 2017, ya ^^**

**Dan maaf buat tanggal ulang tahun Jongup. Harusnya kan tanggal 6, kemarin aku nulis tanggal 5… Wkwkwk, mianhae~~ (:**

**[Ini semua full khayalan author. Semuanya hanya fiksi]**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yongguk sedang duduk di meja kerjanya, dihadapkan dengan sebuah laptop dan satu cangkir _Creamer_ hangat. Ujung bibirnya tertarik keatas, memunculkan senyuman kecil yang tidak dilihat oleh siapapun.

Tanganya bergerak-gerak memainkan _mouse_ laptop berwarna biru tua itu.

"Penyalahgunaan alat komunikasi Swedia… Hah, kau berhasil lagi, eoh?" Gumamnya. Entah kenapa, melihat berita yang ada di laptop-nya lewat situs berita dunia membuatnya sangat senang.

'**Para agen FBI Amsterdam melumpuhkan para tawanan Swedia yang menyalahgunakan alat komunikasi sebagai barang yang berbahaya yang mengandung bahan kimia mematikan. Bahkan, sang ketua tim yang berasal dari Korea Selatan, Jung Daehyun, berhasil meredam perang dingin diantara kedua menteri Swedia…'**

Tulisan bercetak tebal itu membuat Yongguk semakin tersenyum. "Kau memang tidak salah jika memilih tempat itu. Kau membuktikannya dengan baik, Jung Daehyun." Senyumannya semakin terkembang.

Yongguk menutup pelan laptop-nya dan menyesap _Creamer_ yang sudah dibuatnya sendiri sekitar beberapa menit yang lalu. Punggungnya tersandar pada sandaran kursi yang sedang di dudukinya. Matanya memperhatikan _Creamer_ pada cangkir yang sedang di pegangnya.

Semenjak Yongguk diangkat secara resmi menjadi pemimpin untuk kelompoknya sendiri di SWAT Korea Selatan, dalam satu bulan ia hanya mendapatkan sekitar tiga hari untuk berada di rumah. Bersama Himchan, Yongguk menempati rumah ini. Rumah yang di berikan pemerintah untuk para anggota militer Negara.

"Kau memilih menjadi seorang FBI meskipun bukan di negaramu sendiri, Daehyun. Dan kau membuktikan padaku kalau kau adalah yang terbaik disana." Ucap Yongguk pelan. Pikirannya menerawang pada ketika ia membawa Daehyun sampai mengajarinya berbagai hal. Dari mulai menembak, menyamar, melakukan kontrol keadaan sekeliling, mendeteksi musuh, dan lain sebagainya sampai anak itu sekarang menjadi seseorang yang berjalan pada mimpinya sendiri.

Kali ini, pikiran Yongguk tersenyum lebar saat membayangkan seorang bocah yang dulu rumahnya telah habis di bakar oleh Himchan atas perintahnya. "CIA. Kenapa kau memilih CIA saat aku hendak mengajukanmu pada keanggotaan militer seperti SWAT? Tapi kalau dipikirkan lagi, kau memang sangat cerdik dalam masalah penyamaran dan merangkai sesuatu untuk dijadikan hal yang tidak masuk akal, Youngjae." Yongguk menyimpan cangkir berisi _Creamer_ itu di atas mejanya dan ia kembali membayangkan orang-orang yang sangat berarti bagi kehidupannya saat ini dan nanti.

"Kau sedang berada di Sydney untuk pelatihan, Jongup. Sebentar lagi, kau akan resmi menjadi Secret Service. Tapi belum sampai disitu, karena kau masih harus menunggu penempatan yang selanjutnya bukan? Kau memang pantas berada pada posisi itu. Aku harap kau selalu berjuang." Ketika membayangkan Jongup, Yongguk tersenyum. Yongguk tau kalau Jongup adalah orang yang sangat hebat meskipun ia diam. Tapi diam bukan berarti tidak melakukan apapun, bukan?

"Kau sudah lulus? Bagus, karena kau menyembunyikannya dari kami. Apa pilihanmu, aku belum tau. Kau sudah dewasa, Junhong. Aku yakin dengan apa pilihanmu selanjutnya. Semoga kau bisa mendapatkan impianmu dengan pilihanmu itu." Junhong… Yongguk tidak pernah bisa menyebut nama lain selain Junhong. Itu adalah nama yang di berikan orangtuanya pada Junhong, sedangkan Yongguk sendirilah yang membunuh seluruh keluarga Junhong.

Memang, diantara semuanya, Yongguk memang paling mengutamakan Junhong.

"Akh~ baiklah! Aku harus ke kantor polisi. Aku memiliki rapat untuk misi besok lusa."

**.**

**Character ::**

**Name : Bang Yongguk**

**Birth : March 31****st****, 1988**

**Age : 29**

**Special Weapon And Tactics (SWAT) – South Korea**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Himchan sedang berkeliling di sebuah supermarket siang itu. Yaa, begitulah acara Himchan selama ia mendapatkan waktu istirahat dari tugasnya yang sebagai anggota SWAT itu.

Berbelanja untuk makan selama waktu libur bersama Yongguk.

Himchan saat ini sedang berada di tempat _snack-snack_ berada. Himchan tersenyum melihat _snack_ berukuran besar yang biasa dimakan oleh Yongguk saat libur.

Setelah bosan memegang senjata seperti **Sub-Machine Gun H&K MP5 dengan caliber 99mm** atau **Rifle Colt M-4 (CAR-15) dengan caliber 5,56mm**, Himchan dan Yongguk pasti akan bermain-main dengan **K-9** atau satuan anjing pelacak yang dimiliki oleh setiap anggota militer.

Nah, sekarang saatnya menikmati liburan selama tiga hari dirumah bersama Yongguk.

HAP

Tangan Himchan menyentuh _snack_ itu bersamaan dengan tangan lain yang menyentuh _snack_ itu juga. Himchan melongo. Ia tidak menengok kesamping, tapi tetap fokus untuk mendpatkan _snack_ itu. _Snack_ yang tinggal satu lagi yang ada di rak.

"Milikku!" Jerit Himchan.

"Tidak! Ini milikku, _ahjussi_!" Orang itu berteriak juga. Mereka sama-sama mempertahankan _snack _yang hanya tinggal satu itu.

Himchan menoleh kesamping. Dan didapatinya seorang pria dengan masker dan kacamata hitam yang menutupi wajahnya. Pria itu memakai mantel berwarna coklat. Topi berwarna hitam juga menghiasi kepalanya.

Himchan mengerutkan keningnya. Merasa mengenal dengan perawakan itu. Mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Tapi siapa…?

Merasa Himchan sedang lengah dalam memegang _snack_ itu, si pria langsung menariknya dan mendekap bungkusan _snack_ itu erat-erat.

Himchan kaget dan akhirnya membuang nafas menyerah.

"Aku dapat, _ahjusshi_! Ini milikku!" Pekiknya girang. "Seharusnya _ahjussi_ mengalah saja dari tadi. Aku kan anak SMA, jadi semestinya _ahjusshi_ memberikan _snack_ ini padaku dari tadi. Ckckck."

Himchan diam. Benar… dia merasakan sesuatu yang familiar dari perawakan pria itu.

"Baiklah, _ahjusshi_. Terimakasih. Aku pergi duluan, _annyeong_…"

Pria itu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Himchan. Namun setelah mengambil langkah kelimanya, Himchan memanggil pria itu.

"Semoga sukses, Yoo." Ucapnya.

Pria itu terus berjalan menjauhi Himchan sambil tangan kanannya yang diangkat tanda memberikan salam secara tidak langsung.

Himchan terkekeh melihat kepergian pria itu.

Pria bernama Yoo Youngjae.

"Penyamaran yang sempurna, Youngjae. Tapi tidak untukku tentunya. Aku sudah belajar banyak dari cara penyamaran, bahkan aku bisa melakukan yang lebih sempurna lagi." Gumamnya.

Tugas CIA memang begitu, bukan?

Setelah kemarin sukses melakukan penggerbekan di sebuah pedesaan terhadap para mafia yang melakukan penyelundupan senjata api, kali ini Youngjae menyamar sebagai seorang remaja SMA. Entah apa tugasnya kali ini…

"Mereka sudah menjadi sukses dan berjalan pada mimpinya…"

**.**

**Character ::**

**Name : Kim Himchan**

**Birth : April 19****th****, 1988**

**Age : 29**

**Special Weapons And Tactics – South Korea**

**.**

**.**

**~New Mission~**

**.**

**.**

**Holland_**

.

"_Hyung_! Kau di panggil kepala pemimpin." Ilhoon membuka pintu, menegur Daehyun yang sedang asyik bermain _gadget_ diatas kasurnya.

Daehyun menoleh, manyimpan _gadget_ miliknya. "Benarkah? Ada apa?" Tanyanya heran. Sepertinya, tugas untuk misi itu masih satu minggu lagi, dan rapat juga diadakan lusa.

Ilhoon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku kurang tau, tapi mungkin saja kau akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang tidak terduga." Jawab Ilhoon. Duduk di tepi kasur Daehyun dan tertawa lebar.

Daehyun beranjak berdiri dan mengacak rambut Ilhoon. "Hahaha, dasar, ada-ada saja. Paling untuk rapat lusa." Ucapnya tertawa kecil. Ilhoon memang selalu bertingkah menggemaskan jika sedang berdua dengannya. "Yasudah, aku akan menemui kepala pemimpin dulu." Lanjutnya.

Ilhoon mengangguk.

.

Daehyun duduk berhadapan dengan seorang kepala pemimpin di keanggotaan militernya. Ditangannya sudah ada beberapa lembar kertas yang berisikan tentang sesuatu yang membuat Daehyun harus membacanya berulang-ulang.

"Bagaimana?" Suara sang ketua pemimpin menginterupsi kegiatan membaca Daehyun. Membuat Daehyun mendongak padanya. "Kau sanggup?"

Daehyun kembali menatap pada kertas di tangannya. "Kenapa memilihku, ketua? Aku bahkan tidak lebih hebat dari Rome dan Ray." Ucap Daehyun.

"Aku tau perkembanganmu sangat bagus. Kau mampu menembak walaupun dengan tangan kiri. Kau mampu melakukan penyamaran yang sempurna. Aku tau latar belakangmu, dan Yongguk mempercayakanmu padaku. Aku tau kau memiliki kemampuan itu." Ketua pemimpin mendekati Daehyun dan menyentuh pundaknya.

"Tapi, ketua…" Daehyun menghela nafas. "…jika aku gagal, apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya mungkin pasukan di lini belakang akan menjaga agar tidak sampai merusak pertahanan Negara." Jawabnya.

Daehyun tampak berpikir. Ia masih menimang apa jawaban yang seharusnya ia berikan kepada ketua pemimpin di hadapannya.

"Hanya kau yang mampu… Ini rahasia, dan jika aku sudah memberikan berkas laporannya padamu maka kau harus menerima tugas ini."

"Apakah aku akan mendapatkan _partner_ untuk tugas ini?"

Ketua pemimpin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak. Hanya kau." Jawabnya.

Daehyun menghela nafas dan kemudian membuangnya pelan. Mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. "Baiklah." Daehyun menyanggupi.

Ketua pemimpin itu tersenyum. "Kau yang terbaik, Jung Daehyun. Besok pagi adalah penerbanganmu ke Seoul. Lakukan dengan baik. Aku percaya padamu."

Daehyun mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

Daehyun menginjakkan kakinya di Bandara Incheon. Memakai kaos putih yang di balut dengan kemeja biru muda yang di rangkap dengan sebuah jaket tebal. Celana _jeans_ biru tua dan sepatu berwarna putih. Tidak seperti anggota FBI.

Ia menggendong tas ransel yang tidak terlalu besar. Tadi, ia sempat di tahan oleh anggota kemanan di bandara karena di dalam tasnya terdapat beberapa senjata api. Tapi setelah memperlihatkan kartu identitas kemiliterannya, para petugas keamanan itu membungkuk meminta maaf pada Daehyun dan membiarkan Daehyun pergi.

Kini, ia sedang berada di kamar hotel yang sengaja di sewanya untuk menginap selama menjalankan tugas. Membaca kertas yang semalam di berikan ketua pemimpin padanya. Membacanya berulang-ulang dan berpikir sambil menyusun trik.

**Name : James Van Vazzhour**

**Date of Birth : Holland - May 27****th****, 1982**

**Seorang pria yang menjadi buronan karena kejahatan yang dilakukannya terhadap Belanda. Menggelapkan uang Negara ratusan juta **_**dollar**_**, membunuh pemimpin Belanda yang ke 13, memproduksi ratusan senjata api yang memakai gas berbahaya. Empat tahun yang lalu, James Van Vazzhour berhasil di lumpuhkan oleh kepolisian dan mendekam di penjara pusat di ibukota. Dan dua bulan yang lalu, James Van Vazzhour dinyatakan kabur melewati ventilasi kecil di ruang penjara. Belanda sudah mengerahkan seluruh anggota militer dan kepolisan untuk mencari James Van Vazzhour, namun selalu tidak membuahkan hasil karena kecerdikan James.**

Daehyun membacanya terus menerus. Di samping _profile_ sang buronan, terdapat sebuah foto. Foto yang menunjukkan wajah James Van Vazzhour.

Daehyun menyimpan kertas-kertas itu diatas kasurnya dan kemudian menghela nafas berat. "Aku kesini bukan untuk liburan. Maaf, kalau aku belum bisa mengunjungi kalian. Tapi aku janji, akan meluangkan waktu liburku untuk berkunjung jika aku berhasil dalam misi ini." Gumam Daehyun.

Ya…

Setelah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan B.A.P beberapa tahun lalu, Daehyun tidak pernah kembali menginjak Korea. Terlebih saat ia telah lulus, ia langsung dilatih di ibukota Belanda dan masuk tim khusus.

Dia merindukan Yongguk? Tentu saja. Ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan mereka. Himchan. Jongup. Zelo. Dan… Yoo Youngjae-**'nya'**.

.

Keesokan harinya, setelah Daehyun tiba di Korea, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sambil mengunjungi kepolisian pusat. Meminta bantuan tentang data lebih lengkap dari James Van Vazzhour.

Daehyun memilih berjalan kaki karena jarak dari hotel ke kantor polisi tidak terlalu jauh. Dengan memakai kaos tipis berwarna biru muda yang dibalut dengan jaket berwarna coklat muda, syal putih yang terlilit di lehernya, tas ransel berukuran kecil, celana _jeans_ putih dan sepatu tali, ia melangkah dengan santai. Menikmati pemandangan Negara kelahirannya yang sudah banyak berubah.

Daehyun tersenyum. Ia rindu Korea.

_Gadget _di dalam saku jaketnya bergetar. Daehyun mengambilnya dan melihat siapa yang mengirim pesan melalui pesan _private_. Dan itu masuk ke akun pribadi militernya.

Dari ketua pemimpin.

Pesan berisi sebuah peta. Dengan titik berwarna merah dan besar.

'**Rumah mewah dekat stadion sepak bola terbesar Seoul. S823, titik 25.'**

Daehyun langsung memasukkan kembali _gadget_ itu ke dalam saku jaketnya dan segera mencari taksi yang bisa mengantarnya menuju stadion terbesar di Seoul. Ia tidak boleh menunda lagi, apalagi membuang waktu. Jika semuanya bisa di selesaikan hari ini, kenapa tidak?

Membutuhkan waktu sekitar 15 menit untuk Daehyun bisa sampai ke tempat tujuannya.

Ia mengaktifkan _GPS_ pada _gadget silver_ miliknya. Mencari titik yang dikirimkan oleh ketua pemimpin dari Amsterdam.

Mata Daehyun memandang pada sebuah rumah mewah. Rumah dengan cat berwarna _orange_ dan _white barley_ itu terkesan seperti istana. Dan Daehyun yakin, itu adalah targetnya kali ini.

Daehyun memperbaiki penampilannya. Berjalan dengan santai dan pelan seolah ia adalah orang biasa yang tidak tau apa-apa.

Keadaan sangat sepi dan rumah mewah itu pun sedang tanpa penjagaan. Daehyun sempat bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, mengapa tidak ada satu satpam atau satu _bodyguard_ yang berjaga disana. Tapi Daehyun tidak peduli, ia terus melangkah memasuki halaman rumah mewah itu.

Daehyun melompat melewati pagar depan yang besar dan mendarat dengan sempurna. Ia mengambil sebuah pistol jenis _Remington 700_ miliknya yang tersembunyi di belakang jaket. Dengan mengendap, Daehyun mengitari rumah itu. Dari jendela di samping kanan, Daehyun bisa mengintip walaupun dari sedikit celah.

Dilihatnya ada dua orang pria yang sedang melakukan transaksi. Dan dari sana, Daehyun bisa memastikan kalau dua orang itu sedang berbisnis.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Daehyun berlari menuju pintu belakang. Daehyun mencoba membuka pintunya dengan pelan, dan masuk dengan kembali mengendap.

Mata Daehyun memicing saat posisinya sudah berada di dekat kedua orang yang sedang bertransaksi itu. Dari percakapan dan barang yang ada di depan mereka, Daehyun tau kalau mereka sedang bertransaksi obat-obatan terlarang dan sekoper uang palsu.

"Angkat tangan! Jangan bergerak!"

Daehyun menampakkan dirinya sambil menodongkan _Remington 700_ yang di pegangnya kepada dua orang pria yang sepertinya tengah terkaget itu.

"S-siapa kau?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka, yang Daehyun yakin kalau dialah James Van Vazzhour.

Daehyun memasang wajah serius. "Jung Daehyun, tim khusus FBI Amsterdam." Jawab Daehyun. Berusaha mendekati keduanya.

Salah satu dari mereka tertawa sambil tangannya yang terangkat. "James, kau ada yang mengikuti? Haa, transaksi kita gagal." Ucapnya meremehkan James.

"Steve! Kau seperti tidak tau diriku. Aku bahkan sudah menyiapkan senjata di balik pakaianku." James membuka jaketnya dan kini tangannya menggenggam sebuah pistol yang berukuran lebih kecil dari _Remington 700_ milik Daehyun.

"Turunkan senjata kalian dan berbalik!"

Perintah Daehyun itu hanya dibalas dengan gelak tawa dari James dan Steve. Mereka berdua tampak meremehkan FBI sekaligus _Sniper_ terbaik bernama Jung Daehyun itu.

"Kau pikir kami mau melakukannya? Tidak, terimakasih." Steve dan James masih tertawa.

DOR

Daehyun menembakkan pistolnya keatas. "Menyerahlah dan ikut bersamaku." Perintah Daehyun lagi.

"Wuoo, FBI memang berhak menembak. Benar, kan, James?" Steve bertanya santai dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari James.

BRUKH

Daehyun sedikit terdorong saat dengan gerak cepat James berlari menubruk Daehyun. Dengan keadaan Daehyun yang sedikit lengah, Steve mengeluarkan _revolver_-nya dari saku belakang celananya dan menembak kearah Daehyun.

DOR

DOR

Dua tembakan terdengar.

"Aku tidak ingin transaks ini gagal dan membuatku jatuh miskin. Apalagi sampai harus dikurung berdua di ibukota bersama dengan James si buronan Belanda." Ucap Steve.

Daehyun yang tadi sempat menghindari dari tembakan Steve, kini ia sedang sibuk menangkis beberapa pukulan dari James.

"Siapa pula yang mau dikurung berdua denganmu, Steve bodoh?" James berkata sinis sambil terus memberikan pukulan bahkan tendangan yang berhasil di tangkis oleh Daehyun.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita kaya bersama-sama?" Usul Steve. Membereskan seluruh obat-obatan terlarang dan uang palsu itu kedalam kopernya semula.

"Hahaha, ide bagus." Seru James.

Daehyun benar-benar kewalahan. Bekerja sendiri dalam tugas memang tidak pernah bisa di jalani dengan baik ketika keadaan terdesak seperti ini. Paling tidak, Daehyun butuh seseorang yang bisa membantunya dari belakang.

"Kalian! Berhenti main-main dan serahkan diri baik-baik sebelum kalian terluka karena aku berbuat kasar!" Bentak Daehyun. Namun sepertinya baik James maupun Steve tidak ada niat untuk menggubrisnya.

BUG

BUG

BUKH

"AAA!" James tersungkur ke lantai setelah Daehyun memberikan sebuah tinju telak tepat di wajahnya.

Daehyun tersenyum dan berniat berbalik untuk melihat pada Steve. Dan…

TUK

Sebuah _Revolver_ sudah berada tepat di kepala Daehyun. Daehyun tersentak sesaat dan dengan penuh keyakinan ia melirik pada Steve yang sudah tersenyum remeh.

"Kau kalah, tuan FBI." Ucap Steve.

James yang sudah bangun ikut tertawa. "Dua lawan satu, dari dulu dua memang selalu menang, bukan?"

Steve mengangguk.

Trek

Daehyun mengangkat _Remington 700_ miliknya pada James. Membuat posisi sekarang adalah Steve yang menodongkan _revolver_ pada Daehyun dan Daehyun yang menodongkan _Remington_ pada James.

"Wohohoo~ kau mengancam, eoh?" Seru James.

"Tidak ada yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh seorang FBI untuk menangkap penjahat seperti kalian." Kata Daehyun tenang.

"Kau menembak James, maka peluru dari _revolver_ku akan bersarang di kepalamu, tuan FBI." Gertak Steve.

"Dan FBI tidak pernah takut pada ancaman apapun."

Steve dan James dalam posisi terdesak. Tapi sesungguhnya, tidak untuk Steve, ia bisa saja kabur setelah Daehyun menembak James dan setelah ia menembak Daehyun.

"Menyerahlah!" Teriak Daehyun.

DOR

"Agh!" Tiba-tiba saja, James mengangkat pistolnya dan menembak Steve tepat di bagian kakinya. Membuat Steve ambruk dengan kata-kata kasar yang ia rapalkan untuk James.

"Bajingan! Keparat kau, James! Terkutuk kau!"

James tertawa. "Kau pikir kau bisa menipuku? Kau akan kabur setelah aku tertembak dan kau menembak, bukan? Bermimpilah!" Seru James.

Kini ia berhadapan langsung dengan Daehyun. Saling menodongkan senjata dan dengan tatapan mata serius.

"Kau tidak ingin menyerah, tuan FBI?"

"Tidak ada kata seperti itu dalam pelajaran yang telah diajarkan kepada para FBI di seluruh dunia."

"Kau sendirian, hey. Tidak akan ada yang membantumu."

"Aku tidak takut." Daehyun menjawab yakin.

James tertawa keras. "Jadi, kita akan bagaimana?"

"Menyerahlah secara baik-baik maka dengan itu kau tidak akan terluka apapun." Kata Daehyun.

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang menembakmu duluan, hm?"

Daehyun terdiam.

"Kau tampak setu-"

DOR

DOR

"ARKH~!"

Dua kali letupan terdengar, membuat James ambruk saat peluru itu mengenai tulang punggungnya dengan tepat. "Si…al!"

Daehyun melihat pada siapa yang menembak tadi. Dan ia tersenyum saat melihat Ilhoon berada disana. "Aku mendapat tugas untuk mengikutimu dan menjadi senjata saat kau terdesak, Daehyun _hyung_." Kata Ilhoon mendekat.

Daehyun tersenyum. Pegangan pada _Remington_ itu sedikit melemah. Hendak memborgol James dan Steve.

Tidak sadarkah mereka kalau Steve belum di lumpuhkan sepenuhnya? Hanya kakinya yang tidak bejalan, tapi tangannya?

"MATI KAU!"

DOR

DOR

DOR

"DAEHYUN _HYUNG_!"

DOR

Ilhoon yang melihat Steve, segera menembak tangan Steve dan berlari menuju Daehyun yang sudah ambruk ke lantai dengan darah yang mengalir dari tubuhnya, terutama perut.

"_Hyung… Ireonna, hyung… Jebal_." Ilhoon mencoba berbicara dengan Daehyun. Namun yang ia lihat adalah hanya keterdiaman Daehyun dan mata Daehyun yang meneteskan air mata.

Ilhoon mengambil _gadget_ miliknya dan menguhungi kepolisan terdekat beserta _ambulans_.

_Daehyun tau… pergerakannnya kali ini melemah. Ia terlalu cepat bergerak dan gerakannya mudah di ketahui oleh musuh. Jika Ilhoon tidak ada, ia akan mati sebelum bisa melumpuhkan target. Ada sesuatu yang membebaninya sehingga tidak memantapkan hatinya sejak ketua pimpinan memberikannya tugas khusus._

_Ini terlalu cepat._

_Masih sama cerobohnya seperti dulu…_

_Apakah hanya sampai disana batas untuk Daehyun bertahan?_

'_Yoo, aku tidak bisa menepati janji. Mianhae…'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pria dengan tubuh tinggi dan rambut yang di cat merah sedang meliukkan badannya di hadapan cermin-cermin besar di tiap sisi ruangan itu. Dengan lincah, ia menciptakan gerakan-gerakan indah.

"Zelo, minum dulu. Kau belum berhenti sejak satu jam yang lalu." Seru seseorang lagi yang sedang duduk di pinggir ruangan _practice_.

"Baiklah, Kookie." Jawabnya. Pria tinggi bernama Zelo itu menghentikan sejenak aktifitasnya dan berjalan menuju orang yang dipanggilnya 'Kookie'.

Zelo mengambil botol air mineral yang tersedia dan kemudian meneguknya.

"Konser kita minggu depan sepertinya akan sangat diluar dugaan." Kata Jungkook.

Zelo mengangguk. "Ya, sebagai _Dancer_ dan _Rapper_, kita harus bisa melakukan yang terbaik untuk fans. Benar, kan?"

Jungkook mengangguk dan mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya setelah latihan bersama dengan Zelo.

Iya… Mereka adalah dua orang yang tergabung dalam sebuah _duo group_ bernama **Partner**, menjadi seorang _Rapper_ dan _Dancer_.

**.**

**Character ::**

**Name : Zelo Choi**

**Birth : October 15****th****, 1996**

**Age : 21**

**Partner – Duo Group, Rapper & Dancer (Spain)**

**.**

**Character ::**

**Name : Jeon Jungkook**

**Birth : September 1****st****, 1997**

**Age : 20**

**Partner – Duo Group, Rapper & Dancer (Spain)**

**.**

Zelo mengambil _iPad_ miliknya dari dalam tas dan kemudian _browsing_. Memasuki situs favoritnya sejak dulu yaitu situs resmi berita kriminal dunia.

Ia meng-_click_ salah satu berita terhangat. Dan matanya membulat seketika saat membaca berita yang baru saja di _posting_ beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Youngjae sedang menonton TV saat ia sedang senggang di siang hari. Dari dulu, ia memang suka berita seputar Korea dan Negara lain, terlebih itu berita kriminal yang sekarang menjadi dari bagian tugas dirinya.

Ia berhenti di satu _channel_. Mendengarkan sang pembawa acara berita.

Detak jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan saat mendengar berita itu. Dan air matanya jatuh saat melihat foto yang sekarang sedang terpampang di layar televisinya.

"Tidak. Tidak mungkin…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kita masih punya besok untuk liburan, Bbang. Jadi tutup laptopmu dan tidurlah." Kata Himchan sambil mendekati Yongguk yang tidak berkedip menatapi layar laptopnya.

Yongguk tidak berniat membalas perintah Himchan, ia hanya terus terpaku pada tulisan di layar _monitor_.

Himchan yang heran, ia berjalan kebelakang Yongguk dan mencoba melihat apa yang sedang dilihat oleh Yongguk. Himchan membaca sederetan tulisan itu mencoba mencari tau apa yang membuat Yongguk sampai tidak berkedip membacanya.

Dan saat itu juga, Himchan tercekat.

"Tidak mungkin."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jongup-_ah_! Kau sudah lihat berita terbaru hari ini?" Sam, salah satu teman Jongup mendekati Jongup yang sedang mengangkat besi-besi kecil sambil membawa _iPad_ berwarna hitam di tangannya.

Jongup menggeleng pelan. "Belum." Jawabnya.

"Kabarnya, seorang FBI dari Amsterdam yang sedang menjalani tugas khusus di Korea tewas tertembak targetnya sendiri di sebuah rumah mewah. Dan… HEY, MOON JONGUP!" Sam berteriak saat dengan cepat Jongup merebut _iPad_ itu dari tangannya.

Jongup menelusuri kalimat demi kalimat yang tertulis disana. Dan matanya membulat seketika saat melihat foto seseorang yang tertembak disana.

"Tidak mungkin. Ini pasti salah." Jongup menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. Merasa tidak percaya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka membaca dan menonton satu berita yang sama.

Berita tentang tewasnya seorang anggota FBI dari tim khusus Amsterdam yang sedang bertugas di Korea.

Dan dia… Jung Daehyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued / END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yeay~ aku update :D hehehe, maaf buat update lama. Sebenernya ini udah selesai dari beberapa hari yang lalu, Cuma aku rombak berkali-kali buat perbaikan, dan jadilah begini.**

**Oaaa, astaga. Daehyun kenapa, itu? ^^**

**Aku rencananya mau bikin ini 3 chapter ajja. Tapi kalo mau END disini juga gak apa-apa, kok. Aku gak akan lanjut ^^**

**Gak ada misi lain. Khusus Daehyun aja…**

**Aku lagi hobi banget bikin Daehyun mati. Bahkan di FF Humanoid juga gitu =_=**

**Mianhae, Youngjae T^T**

**.**

**Thanks yang udah baca, nge-fav, nge-follow, setia nunggu, dan yang udah review. Kelanjutannya mengecewakan? Hiks T^T aku minta maaf banget…**

**.**

**Makasih buat semua review yang udah masuk. Maaf gak bisa sebutin satu per satu. Tapi aku ucapin makasih banyak buat kalian ^^**

**Sampai sini dulu, ne?**

**Mind to review again?**


	3. Chapter 3

**New Mission**

**Chapter 3 – Last Chapter**

**.**

**Cast :: BAP Member**

**Genre :: Friendship – Family – Action – Etc…**

**Length :: Chaptered**

**Rating :: T**

**.**

**Summary :: [Sequel BAP Mission – Last Chapter] "Junhong! Berhenti bermain benda itu di saat Daehyun sedang mengalami masa kritis!" "Ne, pelakunya adalah dia."** **"Aku egois! Aku terlalu iri!"** **"Kau harus bangun. HARUS!"** **"Kenapa kau memilih menjadi seorang artis?"** **"Iya, dan kau Appa-nya…" "Y-yak! Jung Daehyun gombal. Dasar, perayu ulung!" / BAP Fict / Action – Friendship / DLDR – RnR.**

**Disclaimer :: BAP at TS Entertainment. This story is mine~**

**.**

**Typo(s). Bukan EYD. Alur berantakan. Dll~**

**.**

**.**

**Aku dedikasikan buat semua readers yang minta Sequel dari BAP Mission dan juga semua yang berminat dengan kelanjutan kisah mereka ^^**

**Ceritanya disini adalah tahun 2017, ya ^^**

**Ini adalah chapter terakhir dari Sequel BAP Mission ^^**

**Um… Di sini kayanya full couple story deh… Soalnya yaa, action, misi, friendshipnya kurang banget. Kesannya maksain buat tamat =_= memang~**

**Tapi tolong tetep di nikmati, yaa ^^~**

**Maaf mengecewakan. Maaf juga buat tewasnya Daehyunnie ^^V**

**.**

**[Ini semua full khayalan author. Semuanya hanya fiksi]**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara langkah Youngjae terdengar menggema di lorong itu. Terlihat Himchan yang duduk menyandar dengan tenang namun tidak mengubah ekspresi khawatirnya. Yongguk terlihat paling emosi, ia merasa paling bersalah. Jongup duduk sambil mengepalkan tangannya, ia ingin berdoa untuk kesadaran seseorang. Dan Zelo, pria yang sekarang seorang _entertainer_ itu terlihat memegangi _gadget-_nya dengan serius.

Semua orang itu berkumpul kembali setelah berita tentang tewasnya Jung Daehyun tersebar hingga ke mancanegara.

"Siapa sebenarnya yang menyebarkan berita tidak benar ini?" Suara Yongguk memecah keheningan. Matanya menatap lurus pada tembok di depannya. Hatinya masih marah akan kejadian yang terjadi hari ini.

Hening…

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Tentu saja tidak ada yang tau jawaban akan pertanyaan Yongguk, karena semua juga mempunyai pertanyaan yang sama.

"Junhong! Berhenti bermain benda itu di saat Daehyun sedang mengalami masa kritis!" Bentak Yongguk agak keras. Ia kesal karena dari semenjak datang ke rumah sakit ini Zelo tidak melepaskan sama sekali pandangannya dari _gadget_ yang ada di tangannya.

Namun, Zelo seolah tidak mendengar dan terus bermain _gadget_. Entah apa yang menarik minatnya yang di tampilkan ponsel canggih itu.

"Youngjae, duduklah. Kau sudah bolak-balik seperti itu dari dua jam yang lalu." Suruh Himchan dengan lembut. "Kau akan menghabiskan tenagamu hanya untuk hal yang tidak penting."

Youngjae diam sesaat. Menatapi Himchan dengan pandangan lelah. Matanya sembab dengan bekas air mata di pipinya. Kemudian kembali berjalan di sekitar pintu UGD. Youngjae merasa belum siap untuk duduk sementara seseorang yang berarti untuknya berada di dalam sana dengan keadaan yang lebih buruk daripada yang di bayangkannya.

Waktu terus berjalan. Bermenit-menit sudah mereka lewati dalam keadaan hening. Belum ada satupun dokter yang keluar dari ruang UGD. Membuat Youngjae menjadi sangat resah dan khawatir berlebihan.

"Youngjae _hyung_, sebaiknya kau duduk. Daehyun _hyung_ tidak akan suka jika melihatmu terus berdiri seperti itu selama berjam-jam hanya untuk menunggu kabar selanjutnya dari diri Daehyun _hyung_." Saran Jongup.

"Tidak." Youngjae menjawab parau. Semua yang ada di sana hanya menatap Youngjae khawatir. Mereka mengerti sekali jika Youngjae adalah orang yang sangat terpukul saat ini.

"BINGO!"

Semuanya terlonjak oleh suara teriakkan Zelo barusan. Youngjae sampai berhenti mondar-mandir dan menatap Zelo penuh tanya.

"Ada apa, Zelo?" Tanya Himchan.

Yongguk menatap _magnae_-nya tajam.

Zelo tersenyum penuh kebanggaan dan memperlihatkan layar _gadget_ yang di pegangnya. "Pelakunya sudah kelihatan. Sepertinya dia terlalu bodoh menyusun trik dan siasat." Jawab Zelo.

Youngjae menatap dengan mata penuh selidik. Himchan memandang heran. Yongguk menatap tajam. Dan Jongup masih menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tentang apa?"

"Siapa orang yang menembak Daehyun _hyung_ sebenarnya dan siapa yang menyebarkan berita tidak benar tentang tewasnya Daehyun _hyung_."

Yongguk benar-benar membulatkan matanya. "Bagaimana bisa?" Gumamnya.

Zelo tersenyum. "Aku tidak sedang bermain _game_ sedari tadi, _hyung_. Justru aku sedang menyelidiki _video_ hasil rekaman di tempat kejadian dan juga mencari tau asal berita tersebarnya kabar itu."

"Jadi, apa yang kau temukan?" Jongup sepertinya mewakili semua _hyungdeul_-nya meminta Zelo untuk segera menjelaskan.

Zelo memperlihatkan sebuah _video_ yang posisinya sedang di _PAUSE_ kemudian memperlihatkannya pada Yongguk. "Di sini, James sudah tidak bisa bergerak karena tembakan dari Jung Ilhoon. Sedangkan Steve, memang hanya tangannya yang di tembak, tapi dia sudah tidak bergerak. Tanganya tidak bisa memegang pistol apalagi untuk menarik pelatuknya." Jelas Zelo.

Semuanya memandang tidak mengerti.

Lalu jari telunjuk Zelo mempercepat _video_ itu hingga menuju ke dua menit setelahnya. "Dan ini, adalah pistol Steve." Zelo menunjuk sebuah pistol. "Dan pistol itu berada jauh dari posisi Steve."

"Kau mau bilang bahwa pelaku sebanarnya adalah…"

Zelo mengangguk. Ia tau kalau Jongup pasti sudah mengetahui siapa pelaku yang menembak Daehyun walaupun perkataannya belum selesai. "Ne, pelakunya adalah dia."

**Cklek.**

Pintu terbuka. Menampakkan seorang dokter dengan pakaian serba putihnya.

Youngjae adalah orang pertama yang maju ke hadapan sang dokter.

"Bagaimana keadaan Daehyun?"

**.**

**.**

Seorang pria terlihat sedang duduk menangis di bawah guyuran air _shower_ di kamar hotelnya. Matanya terus saja mengeluarkan cairan bening, pria itu menangis.

Paras tampannya kini terlihat merah dengan matanya yang sembab. Bajunya masih lengkap membalut tubuhnya. Berada di bawah guyuran air selama berjam-jam membuat tubuhnya menggigil dan memucat.

"Apa yang sudah aku lakukan?" Hanya gumaman kalimat tanya itu yang dari tadi keluar dari mulutnya. Memandangi kedua telapak tangannya sendiri.

"Daehyun _hyung_…" Lirihnya. "Maafkan aku…"

Tangisan kembali mengiringinya saat menyebut nama seseorang. "Aku egois! Aku terlalu iri!" Bentaknya kasar pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hiks… Aku… Aku akan menyerahkan diriku ke kepolisian dan aku akan mengundurkan diri dari keanggotaan tim khusus FBI Amsterdam."

**.**

**.**

"_Daehyun-sshi sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Peluru yang ada di tubunya sudah berhasil di keluarkan. Untuk saat ini, hanya satu orang yang boleh masuk menemuinya. Keadaannya masih belum stabil, masih terlalu lemah. Jangan memaksakan Daehyun-sshi untuk membuka matanya. Karena walaupun fisiknya di latih untuk menjadi kuat, tapi kedaan seperti ini membuat Daehyun-sshi kehilangan banyak tenaga."_

Perkataan sang dokter yang di sampaikan pada Youngjae, Yongguk, Himchan, Jongup dan Zelo membuat semuanya bisa bernafas lega.

Dan di sinilah Youngjae sekarang. Duduk di kursi, di sebelah ranjang Daehyun. Menatapi wajah Daehyun sangat lama. Membelai pipi pucatnya dan juga mengelus tangan lemahnya.

Keadaannya sangat lemah. _Elektrokardiogram_ itu menunjukkan garis tidak beraturan dengan kecepatan lambat. Mulut Dahyun tertutup _masker_ oksigen dengan tangan kiri yang di tempeli jarum _infuse_.

"Jung, aku akan menjagamu hari ini." Gumam Youngjae pelan. "Apa semua ini sakit?" Telunjuk Youngjae menunjuk pada berbagai macam kabel yang menempeli tubuh Daehyun.

Youngjae tersenyum getir saat melihat tidak ada reaksi apapun dari Daehyun.

"Kenapa kau memiliki teman sebejat dia? Apa salahmu sampai dia memilih untuk menembakmu dan menyebarkan berita kematianmu?" Bisik Youngjae bergetar.

Ingatannya kembali mengingat pada apa yang di jelaskan Zelo tadi, sebelum dokter keluar dan memberitahukan keadaan Daehyun.

_[Flashback]_

"_Kau mau bilang bahwa pelaku sebanarnya adalah…"_

_Zelo mengangguk menatap Jongup yang tidak menyelesaikan perkataannya. "Ne, pelakunya adalah dia." Jelas Zelo._

_Yongguk mengepalkan tangannya. Emosi sudah menguasai dirinya saat ini. Terlebih saat mengerti orang yang sedang di bicarakan Zelo sebagai pelaku sebenarnya. Kalau tidak ada Himchan yang menenangkan, mungkin Yongguk sudah berbuat keributan di rumah sakit. Salah satu kebiasaan buruk Yongguk adalah tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya sendiri._

"_Bbang! Jangan emosi! Sebaiknya, kita dengarkan dulu penjelasan Zelo." Yongguk akhirnya mencoba tenang setelah mendengar bentakan Himchan barusan._

_Zelo menghela nafasnya dan kemudian kembali menjelaskan apa yang ia temukan barusan melalui gadget-nya. "Jung Ilhoon. Pria yang merupakan anggota tim khusus bersama Daehyun hyung di kantor FBI Amsterdam adalah orang yang sudah menembak Daehyun hyung dan menyebarkan berita kematiannya. Berdasarkan apa yang sudah aku selidiki, tangan Jung Ilhoon menembakkan dua peluru ke tubuh Daehyun hyung, tapi di buat seolah Daehyun hyung merasakannya dari tempat Steve berada. Setelahnya, Jung Ilhoon menangis dan berteriak nama Daehyun namun dengan tangan yang memfoto beberapa gambar Daehyun hyung yang sedang sekarat dengan title 'Tewasnya seorang anggota tim khusus FBI Amsterdam yang bertugas di Korea'. Entah apa tujuannya, aku belum mengetahuinya. Hanya saja, jika Jung Ilhoon itu belum di tangkap, berarti kasus ini belum terkuak."_

_Semuanya membatu mendengar penuturan Zelo._

_Bahkan Youngjae sudah melemas mendengarnya._

"_Kita tidak bisa memberikan hukuman pada Jung Ilhoon, karena yang berhak memutuskan adalah Daehyun hyung selaku korban penembakan. Bisa saja Daehyun hyung menuntut penjara seumur hidup di tengah Washington DC, tapi itu tidak mungkin karena aku tau kalau Daehyun hyung bukan orang yang seperti itu."_

_Semuanya mengangguk mengerti._

_[Flashback, end]_

"Kenapa kau memiliki teman seperti Jung Ilhoon yang menusukmu dari belakang? Apa selama ini kau menjahatinya sehingga dia menyimpan dendam padamu? Katakan, Jung!"

Tangis Youngjae pecah. Air matanya kembali mengalir dengan deras.

"Kau harus bangun. HARUS!"

**.**

**.**

"Kau menjadi seseorang yang sangat hebat, Zelo." Jongup mengucapkannya dengan tulus dan senyum yang terkembang di wajahnya.

Zelo hanya mengangguk sebagai respon. "Aku hanya seorang _entertainer_ yag tidak sekeren _Secret Service_ atau _SWAT_." Katanya.

"Tapi sepertinya merangkap detektif." Jongup tersenyum jahil. Membuat Zelo hanya bisa _pouting_. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau memilih menjadi seorang artis? Dan bagaimana konsermu bulan depan itu?"

"Aku gagal dalam ujian di _Secret Service_, aku juga tidak di terima di kantor _CIA_ Spanyol. Kau tau kenapa? Mereka bilang umurku terlalu muda dan aku tidak memiliki niat untuk masuk kesana." Jawab Zelo.

Jongup menatapnya dengan serius.

"Aku memang tidak memiliki niat untuk masuk ke dunia militer atau kepolisian, karena sepertinya bakatku bukan disana. Aku mengingat sesuatu, kalau dulu aku terlahir di keluarga yang mencintai seni sehingga di darahku juga mengalir darah seni. Walaupun ingatanku hilang permanen, tapi aku tau bahwa orangtuaku memiliki darah seni yang kental."

Jongup masih memperhatikan.

"Sekolah di **ESDi – Design School** dan kuliah di **Barklee Collage Of Music** semakin mendorongku untuk masuk ke jalur seni. Aku yakin, Yongguk _hyung_ sudah mengetahui ini sejak awal sehingga bisa memasukkanku ke universitas musik."

Jongup tersenyum.

"Tapi, apa yang di ajarkan Yongguk _hyung_ tentang menembak, memata-matai, menyusup, menyamar, menyelinap, mencari informasi masih bisa aku ingat sehingga aku bisa mendapatkan banyak info selama disana. Dan di kasus Daehyun _hyung_, aku benar-benar mengerahkan semua yang aku bisa."

"Kau sudah memilih jalanmu sendiri, dan itulah yang terbaik untukmu. Menjadi seorang _entertainer_ muda." Jongup tersenyum menatap Zelo. "Sekarang aku sudah menjadi seorang _Secret Service_, seseorang yang di percaya menjaga dan melindungi presiden atau para pemimpin Negara. Dengan begitu, aku sudah menjadi lebih kuat dan bisa melindungimu juga."

Zelo tertegun.

**.**

**.**

"Aku tidak becus menjaga Daehyun!" Yongguk masih saja memarahi dirinya sendiri. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah atas kejadian yang terjadi pada Daehyun.

"Bukan salahmu, Bbang. Kenapa kau berisik sekali?" Sahut Himchan. Agak ketus.

Yongguk mendelik. "Ya, kenapa ketus begitu? Kau tidak khawatir pada Daehyun, hah?"

"Dengar ya, Bbang. Aku adalah yang paling khawatir dengan anak itu, karena aku adalah orang yang memperhatikan perkembangan Daehyun dari semenjak dia datang ke mansion. Jadi aku tau bagaimana Daehyun sekarang. Dan aku yakin kalau Daehyun adalah pria yang kuat yang tidak akan menyerah begitu saja!"

Yongguk menatap dalam pada Himchan. "Seperti _Umma_ saja." Godanya.

"Iya, dan kau _Appa_-nya…"

SING~

Hening tiba-tiba.

Himchan membulatkan matanya sambil tangannya yang menutup mulutnya sendiri.

Ups~ apa yang sudah kau katakan Himchannie? Sampai pipi Yongguk bersemu begitu… Hehehe~

**.**

**.**

Dua Minggu Kemudian_

"Jung, _Partner_ akan mengadakan konsel tunggal di Korea bulan depan. Kau harus meluangkan waktumu untuk bisa menonton bersamaku. Aku sudah memesan tiketnya langsung pada Zelo." Youngjae yang cerewet kembali. Kini ia merengek pada Daehyun yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya.

Wah~ liburan memang indah.

"Bulan depan, ya… Aku ada misi ke suatu tempat." Ucapnya dengan nada menyesal.

"Kemana?" Youngjae mengerutkan kening. "Misi apa?"

"Misi untuk mendapatkan hati Yoo Youngjae dan membawanya jauh sampai bertemu kebahagiaan." Daehyun mengerling nakal. Dan Youngjae hanya bersemu merah.

"Y-yak! Jung Daehyun gombal. Dasar, perayu ulung!"

Daehyun hanya tertawa seenaknya. Sangat lepas.

Semenjak Daehyun di rawat di rumah sakit selama satu minggu penuh, Daehyun mendapatkan liburan selama sepuluh hari dari kantor pusat Amsterdam. Sedangkan Youngjae, ia meminta ijin cuti dari kantor _CIA_ Korea Selatan.

Daehyun menghentikan tawanya dan menggatinya dengan menghela nafas. "Steve dan James sudah kembali meringkuk di tahanan di pusat kota Belanda. Dan aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan Ilhoon."

Youngjae menoleh. "Ilhoon? Jung Ilhhon?" Tidak. Kau tidak boleh bertemu dengan orang seperti itu. Orang yang berani menusukmu dari belakang."

"Ilhoon itu _roommate_ yang baik. _Namdongsaeng_ yang lucu dan manja seperti Zelo. Dia selalu mengerti keadaanku kapanpun itu, baik sebelum misi, saat misi, ataupun setelah misi. Dan Ilhoon itu-"

"Oke, oke. Berhenti bicara hal bagus tentang dia dan mari kita bertemu dengan Ilhoon kebangganmu itu." Youngjae berkata ketus dan terlihat kesal. Tangannya menarik paksa Daehyun untuk mengikutinya menuju penjara terbesar di Korea Selatan.

"Hey, kau cemburu pada Ilhoon, Yoo?" Goda Daehyun.

"Tidak."

"Jangan bohong."

"Tidak."

"Yoo?"

"Baik, baik. Aku kalah. Aku cemburu. Puas?"

Daehyun hanya tertawa lebar. Youngjae memang seperti itu.

GREP

"Kau yang terbaik dan yang terhebat selamanya. Aku menyayangimu." Daehyun memeluk Youngjae dari belakang. Membuat Youngjae tertegun namun akhirnya tersenyum tulus.

"_Nado_…"

**.**

**.**

_**Daehyun hyungie…**_

_**Aku menyerahkan diriku ke kepolisian. Aku bersalah. Aku menembakmu dan membuat berita yang salah. Aku adalah orang yang melakukannya padamu. Maaf…**_

_**Kau tau, aku melakukannya dengan tidak sengaja. Egoku sangat kuat saat itu. Aku benar-benar memandangmu sebagai musuh.**_

_**Aku terlalu iri padamu. Iri dengan segalanya di dirimu. Iri dengan dirimu yang begitu di percayai oleh pemimpin. Mampu menembak dengan tangan kiri dan selalu menjadi yang terbaik.**_

_**Kau membuatku iri.**_

_**Kau harus percaya kalau aku tetap menghormatimu sebagai senior dan seorang hyung.**_

_**Aku hanya terlalu bejat untuk menjadi kenalanmu lagi.**_

_**Terimakasih karena tidak menuntutku, karena tidak memberikan hukuman padaku, dan karena memperingan hukumanku. Tapi aku berjanji, aku akan keluar dari keangotaan FBI.**_

_**Aku ingin belajar lebih giat agar bisa sepertimu, dan mengontrol emosiku.**_

_**Aku masih terlalu 'psikopat'.**_

_**Terimakasih, hyungie…**_

_**-Jung Ilhoon**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Eits dah… jelek. Maksain. Dan yah, jelek untuk keseluruhan.**

**Mianhae…**

**Uhm, kenapa pada gak suka sih Daehyun di bikin cast yang mati? Jadi ajja dia hidup lagi disini U,U #plakk. Hehehe ;V udah gak di bikin mati, kan?**

**DaeJae udah di bikin jadian *eh?* JongLo ada, BangHim ada. Walopun familinya kurang dan Ilhoon sama sekali gak keceritain. Banyak skip di mulai dari Daehyun yang di rawat sampai Ilhoon yang menyerahkan diri ke penjara ajja gak di ceritain.**

**Terlalu singkat dan bla bla bla T-T**

**Sip… udah selesai :D**

**Tinggal Humanoids ^^**

**So thank you for your review in my fanfiction… New Mission status : COMPLETE :D**

**See you next time, in my BAP FF again ^^**

**Jaa~**

**Love You All, Chu :***

**Uri B.A.P Yes, Sir!**


End file.
